


Moisturise Me

by SelenaTerna



Series: Random Doctor Who Ficlets [10]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Humour, Jack being Jack, Romance, This is not my fault, honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 01:12:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14557602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelenaTerna/pseuds/SelenaTerna
Summary: Rose comes out of their latest adventure a little worse for wear. The Doctor offers to help.





	Moisturise Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TenRoseForeverandever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenRoseForeverandever/gifts), [Kelkat9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelkat9/gifts).



> This is....honestly not my fault. It's all Louise and Kelly's fault! LOL. They inspired this lunacy last week when I may or may not have actually said 'moisturise me' just before I applied my own moisturiser before bed (I'm not sorry) and then this silliness happened. I hope this silly little ficlet is even vaguely amusing to you ladies (or at least that you don't hate it!). 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“M sorry, Rose.”

Rose said nothing, continuing to rub the forty-third century moisturiser into her parched skin.

The Doctor shifted, leather jacket creaking. “I didn’t mean to land us there, me. The temperolocator was on the fritz again.”

She huffed and continued applying copious amounts of lotion.

“You don’t think I took us there on purpose, do you?”

He sounded almost hurt, and she sighed in defeat.

“No. I know you didn’t.”

“Then why’re you so cross with me?”

She sighed again and turned to face him. “‘M not cross with you, Doctor.”

“No? Certainly seems like it.” He folded his arms.

“Honestly, ‘m not. I just…. _look_ at my skin, Doctor! 'S all burned and peeling!” She groaned. “I look like one of those Plymatian lizards!”

“Good night’s sleep and the Plenmeto lotion’ll take care of that,” he told her, uncrossing his arms.

“Yeah, but we were goin’ out to Milliway’s tonight an’ I wanted to wear my new dress! I can’t wear it now- look at this! Look at me!”

His eyes smouldered as he raked his gaze over her bra and knicker-clad form. “Oh, I’m lookin’.”

“Doctor,” she rolled her eyes. “You know what I mean. I can’t go out lookin’ like this.”

“We can go tomorrow night.” He prowled closer. “Meantime I reckon you need someone to rub some lotion on your back.”

“You can’t seriously tell me you’re in the mood when I look like _this?”_

He slipped his arms carefully about her waist. “It’s _you_.”

She huffed a laugh, burying her face in his jacket. “You’re mental, you are. Who’d get turned on by a scaly, peeling blob?”

“Oi! That happens to be my wife you’re talkin’ about.” He dropped a gentle kiss on her neck. “Won’t have you sayin’ that, me.”

She laughed again.“’S’at so?”

“”It is,” he told her definitively. “So how about it? Lotion and ….rest….tonight?” His eyes smouldered again. “And dinner tomorrow?”

“Well, since you asked so nicely, yeah, s’pose so,” she told him, dropping a kiss on his jaw. “S’pose you’re volunteerin’ to apply the lotion?”

“Well, seein’ as how there’s no one else here, s’pose I’ll have to.” He reached for the bottle and drew her close just as a loud voice piped up from the doorway.

“I volunteer!”

“Bugger off, Harkness, and shut the door behind you,” the Doctor shot back, not taking his eyes off Rose.

“Spoilsport,” Jack grumbled and the door closed behind him.

“Now,” the Doctor smirked, uncapping the lotion. “Where were we?”

“Oh,” Rose purred. “Just about there, I reckon.”

“That so?” His eyes were blue fire.

“Yeah.” She trailed a finger down his chest. “Moisturise me.”

_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Come follow me at countessselena.tumblr.com


End file.
